Bulan rows on a crew team. Her team rows their boat at a split (rate) of $\dfrac{2\text{ min}}{500\text{ m}}$. What is Bulan's team's rowing rate in $\dfrac{\text{m}}{\text{min}}$ ?
Answer: Note that we need to reverse the independent and dependent variables for this ratio and that we want a unit rate. If Bulan's team takes $2\text{ min}$ to row $500\text{ m}$, we can also say they row $500\text{ m}$ in $2\text{ min}$. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}\dfrac{500\text{ m}}{2\text{ min}} \\\\ &=250\,\dfrac{\text{m}}{\text{min}} \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, Bulan's team's rowing rate in $\dfrac{\text{m}}{\text{min}}$ is: $250\,\dfrac{\text{m}}{\text{min}}$